Playing Major
by Laciekat16
Summary: After Edward left, Bella grew some balls. Alice left Jasper and Bella and Jasper are mates... But life is a game and the game Jasper plays is a dark one. How does Bella play when she enters the game and the Cullens' life once more
1. Prologue

_**Hi all you lovely people. So for a while now I've been shipping Jasper and Bella. Mostly because of a fanfic I read called Life Happens so Just Roll With it by Mama4Dukes. Awesome story check it out. I'm not copying so no haters, but I figured it was about time I wrote a Jasper/Bella story. I have been meaning to for a while but just haven't gotten to it before. Well now I have. I hope you enjoy. Laciekat16 :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: All Characters belong to the twilight franchise and Stephanie Meyer. **_

"Fuck you!"

"When and where Darlin?" Damn Jasper and his accent. Damn him to the firey pits of hell. That accent always made my knees go weak and he knew it. He stood in front of me, arms crossed and a smirk twitching at his lips. UHG. I hate it when he does this, plays Major. Well fine, two can play at this game.

"Well Darlin?" he quirked an eyebrow. I smirked at him.

"Right here, right now." I grinned at him. His eyes glinted, freshly christened a scarlet color from his hunt. We both tensed and stared at each other. This was how the game went, Playing Major.

_**AHHH PROLOGUE. Soooo what do you thinks gonna happen? Well now you have to read my story to find out. Heehee. Be on the lookout for Chapter One. ;)**_


	2. Chapter One

**Hi. So this is chapter one. YAY! So quick heads up, Its my first year in college so I don't know when I'll be updating so bare with me. I'm going to be working on this when I can and I have another story I'm working on so yeah. Patience is a virtue. Laciekat16. :)**

**BPOV **

I couldn't believe that he left me in the middle of the fucking woods. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he's gone. But still, I could have died. Sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Isabella Swan. Bella for short. I moved to Forks, Washington so that my mom could travel with my step-dad Phil. When I got here I met the were seven of them. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward. They were different from everyone else and for some strange reason, I couldn't stay away. I started to date one of them, Edward. I also found out that they are vampires. Everything was fine until my birthday and I got a papercut. My papercut bled and bleeding is not something you want to do in a room full of vampires. Now they're gone. All because of a stupid papercut.

After they left I started to change. I was no longer the weak, sniveling human who followed Edward like a lost puppy. Never again. I was a new and improved badass Bella. I was cold, cruel and looked up to no one. I changed my clothes, my hair and my attitude. My clothes were more vampire-ish, I guess is the only way to explain it. My hair was a darker brown, almost the color of my eyes. My attitude was mean. I didn't take shit at all, but boy could I deal it. I was still a straight A student. But I was better off, happier, more extraordinary.

Monday mornings usually kill me, but today, for some weird reason I was in a good mood and up early. I got up, got dressed and grabbed my bag. On my way down the stairs I got a little help from gravity and promptly kissed the floor good morning. Well there goes my day. I picked myself back up and walked into the kitchen. Charlie had left early this morning on call. Another hiker disappeared last night. People around town said bears caused it, but I knew the real reason. So off to school. My truck was slow today. It was about to go and all, so I needed to find new wheels soon. As I got to school the whole parking lot was buzzing about two new students. I looked around and over by the Cullens old spots stood two vampires. Well fuck me, here we go again.

"Hey Arizona, over here." Mike Newton yelled at me. I sighed and stalked over. Mike and Jessica have this thing were one day they like me and the next the hate the dirt I walk on. Lauren wasn't much better. She only did what Jessica did. Stupid hoes.

"What do you want Mike?" I asked. I was sick of this place and couldn't wait to get out.

"Lauren had a question." I turned to face the blonde bimbo. She sneered at me and I fake smiled back at her.

"So those new kids over there, you going to screw with them like you did the Cullens?" She really asked me that? I didn't think she could get any stupider. I guess I was wrong.

"Gee Lauren, I don't know. Why do you want first dibs?" I asked sweetly. She stared at me like I had twelve heads. Well I was just being nice. I could have sworn I heard the two vampires laughing at me from across the parking lot. I glanced at them from the corner of my eyes and then looked back at the two idiots in front of me. I quirked an eyebrow and then just walked away. Or at least I tried to. Lauren grabbed my arm and pulled me back to her.

"Well? Are you?" I was pissed. I wrenched my arm out of her grasp and walked away. Mike jogged to catch up with me and then walked beside me. I sighed and just ignored him, though he kept babbling about random things. I was only half listening until I heard the words "you", "me" and "sex". Thats when I stopped walking and turned towards him. He just looked at me with half hopeful eyes.

"What did you say?" I hissed.

"You and me should hook up. I mean I'm hot and you're you." He shouldn't have said that. Trying to get into my pants and telling me I'm ugly in the same breath, bad idea. I narrowed my eyes at him and balled my hands into fists.

"You son of a bitch. Don't you ever fucking dare tell me I should sleep with you because you're better than me. I'm not having sex with a pervert like you." I gritted through my teeth.

"Bitch you'd be lucky to have me, now come on. Are you going to let me fuck you are not." He said haughtily.

"NOT" I tried to walk past him. He wouldn't let me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the woods. Oh hell no. I was dumped and ditched in the woods and now I was going to be raped. I didn't know what to do so I screamed. The next thing I knew Mike was being ripped off of me. The male vampire of the two had Mike pinned against a tree, while the female helped me up and held me close to her.

"You okay, sugar?" the female asked. She had a southern twang and a warm smile. I nodded and stood near her. She looked at Mike and the mystery vamp. Mike looked like he had pissed himself, he was so scared. I snickered at him and collected my things from the forest floor. Mike, had so carelessly thrown my bag to the ground before he attacked me. I fixed myself up and then walked up to Mike and mystery vamp. Mike whimpered when he saw my face. I was pissed. The male vampire got really close to Mike's ear and whispered too low for me to hear, but the look on Mike's face was priceless. Poor Mike. He pissed his pants and bolted. I doubled over laughing at him. The vampires behind me chuckled. Oh shit they are still here. I turned to face them and then noticed something. There was a crest nestled on a chain around their necks. A very familiar crest. One that I had seen before. It was circular, mostly green and gold,

with green vines, a golden comet and a celtic knot with three loops. Yes a very familiar crest

indeed.

"Is there a problem there Sugar?" the male asked. I shook my head no.

"I was just wondering how you two know Jasper." The female was shocked to

say the least, while her companion had a smug smile on his face.

"What?" the female stammered.

"The crests around your necks. Jasper said that it was his family's. The

Whitlock family crest." I could tell the female didn't really believe me. The male just

stood there and watched.

"What do you think Dear?" she asked. He smiled and nodded his head in a

very enthusiastic yes.

"Okay. If you know about the crest was does the motto say at the bottom?" she

was testing me. I could understand. Jasper had been through hell and back.

"Virtus, Sapientia, Unitas. It means power, wisdom and unity." I stated

remembering the day Jasper told me.

_**Flashback**_.

_Emmett and Jasper were put on what the family called Bella-sitting. I didn't like it _

_one bit. So here I was trying to read while Em and Jasper wrestled on the front lawn. _

_The noise was terrible and I couldn't concentrate. I huffed and set my book aside. Just _

_as I looked back towards the yard a piece of metal ﬂew through the air and hit me on _

_the head with a audible thunk. I sat there dazed for a few seconds. Emmett and Jasper _

_didn't seem to notice me or my newest injury. I leaned down and picked up the piece of _

_metal. I noticed it was a crest attached to a leather cord. It wasn't the Cullen's that's for _

_sure._

_ "EMMETT! You idiot. You lost my crest." Jasper yelled. Emmett looked _

_sheepishly at the ground._

_ "I'll help you ﬁnd it." Em offered and the two started searching the lawn the and _

_the outer woods. I then looked down at the crest in my hand. This must be Jasper's. I _

_looked back up and saw the two just at the edge of the forest._

_ "Hey guys."I called._

_ "Not now Bells. I gotta help Jasper ﬁnd his crest. It's really important to him." _

_Emmett called back._

_ "Guys."_

_ "Not now Bella." Emmett said._

_ "Guys."_

_ "Bella later." Emmett answered and resumed searching._

_ "Guys." I tried again, my patience coming to an end._

_ "Not now Bella." Emmett pleaded._

_ "GUYS!" I screamed._

_ "WHAT?" Emmett yelled._

_ "Do you mean this crest?" I asked as I held it up by the cord. Jasper whipped his _

_head around and darted to me. His eyes lit up when he saw what I had. I gladly handed _

_it over to him with a smile. He smiled back. A real smile too. Not the fake ones he put on _

_for Alice. A real genuine smile. I took one last look at the crest and then turned around to _

_pick up my book. I was acutely curious about the crest itself and where it came from. _

_Jasper seemed to pick up on my curiosity and sat down in one of the chairs._

_ "Bella, what do you know about crests?" Jasper asked me. I took the seat across _

_from him. Emmett sat down on the porch steps facing us with a smile on his face._

_ "Not much really. Yours is deﬁnately interesting." I said. This made Jasper grin _

_that much more. I guess he was really excited that I liked his crest. Emmett watched the _

_two of us amazed. Why I couldn't tell you. _

_ "Well, Bella. My human family wasn't rich with money, but my father always said _

_that we had everything a person needed. We were smart, we were strong and we were _

_a family. My creator had my family killed to punish me one day." Jasper's voice cracked _

_slightly. He cleared his throat and kinda shook himself a little. "When I ﬁnally left my _

_creator, I went to a jeweler and had that crest made. The comet represents virtus or _

_power, because us Whitlocks are strong people. The vines are sapientia, wisdom and _

_the loops at the bottom stands for unitas, unity. As Whitlocks, we are a family and as a _

_family we stick together," he ﬁnished with a proud smile. He frowned and then added. _

_ "Bella where did that bruise on you forehead come from?"_

_**End Flashback**_

The female smiled at me, her mind ﬁnally at ease. I kind of stood there

awkwardly until the male realized what was going on and introduced himself.

"I'm sorry little bit. I'm Peter Whitlock, Jasper's brother and this is my mate and

wife Charlotte." Peter said. Charlotte smiled wider at me. I knew right then that we

would be friends forever. Both walked with me to class. At lunch they sat with me and

then they walked me to my truck when school was over. For the next few days they

watched over me to keep Mike away from me and so on. We became fast friends. Pete

was a bit of a prankster and loved puling a fast one on people. Charlotte, Char as she

insisted I call her, became my best friend. She and I went shopping and hung out

together. Discussing what ever came to mind. I soon found out that they didn't have

anywhere to stay. They were living at a motel in town and feeding in Seattle.

"Pete," I said one day during lunch. "You and Char need to get a place of your

own here. There is a house up for sale not to far from mine and it is kind of secluded.

No one will see your sparkly asses." Char looked at her mate excitedly. I kind of envied

the love that ﬂowed effortlessly between them. Pete smiled at her and then looked at

me.

"I'll take a look at it. Thanks Lil-bit." I scowled outwardly at the nickname Pete had

given me, but to be honest I liked it. It made me feel wanted. From lunch we moved on

to gym and then home. Char stayed with me while Peter went and checked out the

house. Char was jumping up and down excited in a very Alice like fashion, yet different.

Charlie came home while Char and I were waiting, took one look at us girls and huffed.

"Geez Bells can't you hang out with a guy for once." Charlie had been pushing to

get me to hang out with Jacob at the Rez. But Jacob and I had a falling out on my

choice of friends, meaning Char and Peter, especially since his ﬁrst time phasing. I had

told Charlie this leaving out the werewolf and vampires. He wasn't impressed.

"Give it a few minutes Dad, Peter will be here." I said knowing it would piss him

off.

"That isn't what I meant Isabella." Ouch. I got the ﬁrst name. Yikes. I snorted and

then went back to talking to Char. She gave me a look.

"Listen Sug. He's just trying to look out for ya. Be more respectful to him." She

chastised. I managed a pitiful look and fake sighed.

"You're right Char. I'll be nice to him." I said dejectedly. Char smiled smugly to

herself proud of what she had done. Pete walked in the door a couple of minutes later,

kissed Char on the cheek and sat down in between us.

"Well you were spot on Babygirl. The house is perfect for the three of us." Pete

said happily using the other nickname he had given me.

"The three of us?" Char and I questioned in unison. Pete waggled his eyebrows.

"Yep." He said over pronouncing the p with a slight popping sound. Char and I

looked at him as if he had three heads.

"Sorry Lil-bit. But you're dad will be back down here in a few minutes and he's

gonna tell you to get out. If you ain't gonna date Jacob Black you ain't gonna live in his

house. Though he ain't gonna live here much longer anyways. He's moving down to the

Rez to marry a Sue Clearwater. They've been havin' an affair." Pete said.

"He wouldn't." Char gasped and with that Charlie walked down stairs.

"Bella, I've made up my mind." He started

"About what dad?" I asked, knowing the answer. He sighed and then looked at

Peter and Char.

"Can you leave?" He spat out in distrust. I was shocked by the blatant dislike

toward them. I opened my mouth to defend them but Peter held up a hand.

"Don't bother Bella. We'll talk to ya later." Peter said getting up with Char at his

side.

"No. I want you here." I insisted. Charlie grimaced but continued.

"I want you to date Jake or get out of my house." he said. He waited for my

reaction and was surprised when he was met with calm and patients.

"Is that all?" I asked. Charlie nodded. "Alright then." Charlie smiled and looked

hopeful.

"Oh great Bells. I'll give Jake a call right now." He said excitement and happiness

leaking in his tone.

"Oh hell no Dad. I'll be upstairs packing. I'll move out of the country before I go

out with a prejudice jerk like Jacob Black." I stated adamantly. Charlie's face fell then

turned to one of disappointment.

"There is a connection between you two. You guys could be so much more is you

just gave it a try. Love is a sacred thing between a man and a woman." Charlie yelled. I

snorted

"Is that why you've been having an affair with Sue Clearwater? I threw back at

him. I watched amused as Charlie took in what I said.

"How... how did you know?" He asked surprised.

"I have my ways." I said He sat down and glared at me. I normally would have felt

bad, but I was angry. He was kicking me out all for not dating the boy of his choosing. I

was pissed.

" Fine. Out. Get out then. You've got until tonight to get out of my house." And

with that Charlie walked out.

Peter, Char and I walked upstairs to my room. Thanks to Char and Pete's

vampire speed I was all pack and ready to go with in the hour. We loaded all of my stuff

in the back of Pete's truck and then drove away. Char had been unusually quiet during

the past hour, until now when she spoke up.

"Hey Bells, remember what I said about respectin' your dad and all?" she said

"Mmhmm."

"Well fuck it. If your daddy's gonna treat you like that he don't deserve any

respect at all." Char said. I smiled at her and squeezed her stone shoulder letting her

know that I heard her. She smiled back at me, which got wider.

"Well lets go. We've got ourselves a new home." Pete and I laughed at Char's

excitement about their new house. Well _our_ new house.

**So this is chapter one... This is definately going to be multi chapter and multi POV... I'll hopefully have the next few chapters up soon... Til then please R&R Laciekat16 :3**


	3. Chapter Two

**So is everybody pissed Charlie? I must warn you, this chapter doesn't get any nicer father figures... Don't worry it will be okay.**

**JPOV**

It's been maybe ﬁve months since we left Bella and only Alice and Edward seem

okay. Esme and Carlisle both sank into a depression only parents can feel when their

child is gone. Emmett misses his little sister. He and Bella would spend sometimes days

playing video games or just talking with each other. Now it's hard to get him to do anything. Emmett no longer laughs or even smiles for anyone but Rosalie and even

then it's a small smile. Rose who couldn't stand to be near Bella, now misses her

tremendously. She was unnerved with Edward's obsession and thought she could

protect Bella by scaring her off. Now she wished she could see her one more time to tell

her she's sorry. On the opposite side Alice said she was happy that we ﬁnally left Bella,

because Bella was just trashy and hated shopping. Edward said that he was happy she

would move on with her life and that she wasn't meant for him. Because of this Rosalie

and Emmett have refused to speak with them and will even leave the room if they are

there. But lastly there was me. I miss Bella, like I'd miss a part of my body or a family

heirloom that was irreplaceable.

The house was a boring pot of emotional turmoil and I for one could no longer

stand to be anywhere near it. My wife no longer held any love for me. My Alice had

changed. She blamed me for what happened at the party and convinced the family of

that too. Rose and Emmett had both shrugged it off and went on with life, the others, not

so much. Carlisle and Esme blamed me for the loss of their youngest daughter. Under

normal circumstances I would have rushed to defend myself, but ever since we left

Forks, a huge hole has punched itself through my dead heart. I knew that I was missing

something but what?

So I was doing what I did everyday. Sitting in my study, in our Alaskan house,

staring out the window to the southeast. I didn't know why I looked southeast, but I

always did. But here I sat looking out at a bunch of trees when Alice danced her way

over to me. She didn't say anything to me, ignoring me as usual and reached for my

wallet. But today seemed different some how, for this time I stopped her. My hand

clasped around her small wrist and moved it away from my pockets.

"Only if you ask Alice,mk am I going to give you money." I said mockingly. Alice

huffed and turned away, leaving the door open on her way out. I felt no need to get up

and close it like I usually would have done, but instead left it open and continued

watching out the window. I could hear footsteps stopping outside my door, but I never

bothered to turn around to see who it was.

"Jasper," the sweet motherly voice of Esme drifted to my ears. "May Carlisle and

I come in?"

"Sure." I answered back sadly. I turned my attention way from the window with a

slight twinge in my heart and faced my "parents". The sadness and pain was still

prominent on my face, because Esme's eyes ﬁlled with tears that would never fall.

Carlisle seemed indifferent, still believing Alice over me. Esme however, I think, could

ﬁnally tell how broken I was and I let her.

"Oh Jasper. I'm so sorry. What kind of mother am I?" Esme wailed. I moved

silently over to her and wrapped her in a hug or at least tried. She moved until she was

hugging me, apologizing over and over again. I had to use my gift to calm her down a

little but eventually she loosened her grip on me and pulled back slightly as to look me

in the eyes.

"Come on Jasper. You and I will go hunting. You need it. Your eyes are pitch

black." Esme's voice was back to it's sweet and naturally kind self. One only a mother

could pull off. I let her help me up and then we took off for the forest just outside my

window. We ran for a few more minutes and then both went after a group of grizzly

bears. Emmett was going to be disappointed about missing them. After taking three of the ﬁve and leaving the other two for Esme to have, I set off in pursuit of a heard of elk.

Esme soon caught up with me and took down a couple of elks as well. No words were

spoken on our little trip but I could feel Esme's emotions. Regret, sorrow and self-

hatred. She felt disappointed in herself for some reason. So we ran back to the house in

silence, which if you asked me was hell. Pure hell. Usually small talk took the edge off

of the emotions. When we walked into the house we found everyone congregated in the

living room. Esme moved past me and sat down next to Carlisle on the couch with

Edward on the other end and Alice at her feet. Rosalie and Emmett took up the love

seat. I stood behind Emmett and Rosalie with my hands behind my back in a very

military position. Force of habit really. Carlisle cleared his throat unnecessarily and

began the family meeting.

"I think that enough is enough. We are all sick and depressed without Bella and

by we I mean all of us but Edward and Alice." Carlisle said there was a chorus of

agreement that went around the room. A change in his demeanor from earlier.

"Oh Carlisle, I hate to have lead all of you to think that I don't miss Bella," Edward

pipped in. "I miss Bella very much, but I have been trying to move on with my life like

Bella would want me to." Emmett snorted at Edward and then stood up and started

pacing.

"Em. Babe. I know you miss Bella and want to see her but ﬁrst we need to work

this out." Rosalie said trying to get her mate to stay calm. I knew why he was so

emotional. He missed his sister and he knew that Edward just spout a fucking crock of

shit. Just then Wonder-boy growled at me. Carlisle stood up and settled us down before

taking the stage again. However Emmett stepped back up before he could speak.

"I don't care," Emmett started. "I know this family. We'll vote. Well here's my vote.

I'm going back. With or without this family. I'm gonna convince Bella to be my sister and

that is going to be that."

"We can't go back," Alice spoke. "We'll ruin her future if we go back. She is ﬁnally

happy without us." I quirked an eyebrow at her. I felt the deceit in her. She lied. So to

make sure nothing happened in her favor I pushed suspicion into the rest of the family,

who eyed Alice carefully. Emmett full on glared.

"What do you mean?" the big lug challenged. His arms bulging as he crossed

them over his chest.

"She is not meant for this world. She belo..."

"Bullshit," Emmett interrupted. "That is absolute bullshit. We all know that she

was made for the vampire world otherwise she would of had an actual sense of self

preservation."

"Emmett I understand your loyalty to Bella, even though it is completely

unwarranted.."

Alice didn't get to ﬁnish the sentence before Emmett had her by the neck up

against the wall. The look of pure rage didn't even add up to what he was feeling. Guilt,

rage, anger, sadness, hatred, self-loathing. The list could probably gone on but I

understood why. I turned my attention back to my brother, not even feeling the

obligation to go and help my wife. Emmett got right Alice's ear.

"Bella warrants every ounce of loyalty and devotion by people around her

because she is the most caring, unselﬁsh and kind hearted human being I have ever

met. I don't think you grasp that concept Alice. She deserves more than any of us here. Well except Jasper. Jasper is in the same boat." Emmett said and at the end of his

speech dropped my wife to the ground.

"Jasper? Jasper is a monster. A killer, murderer. He is the reason we are in this

mess." Edward said trying to defend his sister. I lowered my head and unclasped my

hands from behind my back. I felt terrible. I was disgusted with myself. I had always

hated my self. My years with Maria came back. The dark and terrible emotions seeped

back in and I couldn't take it anymore. I sank to my knees and let out a harsh tortured

scream. Esme jumped at the sound. Rosalie ﬂew to her feet and rushed over to me and

fell to her knees. She pulled me to her and held me, rocking me like she had done

countless times before. She was my sister in every way except blood. She knew

everything about me and I her. Only Emmett understood our bond as brother and sister

and didn't interfere. Rose just sat with me shushing me as she rocked me back and

forth. My cries and screams seemed to lessen a bit but the emotions still clung to me

like a lance through my undead heart. It hurt. The pain was overwhelming. Rose tried

everything she could to push happy emotions into me. But nothing prevailed. I was

sinking deeper and deeper into the blackness.

"Jazz? Jazzy look at me." Rose cooed. She pushed back a bit of my hair that had

fallen into my face. Tears ﬁlled my eyes, but they couldn't fall. None of us could actually

cry.

"Rosie," Emmett said to his mate. "Do you think you can get him out of this one?"

Emmett and Rose both knew that when I went into my cycles very little could get me

out. The smaller ones Rose usually could get me to come back to normal. This one

wasn't small.

"I don't think so. Call him. I'll keep Jazz as close to the surface as possible."

**RPOV**

My heart broke as I heard my brother. He, like me, rarely cried in front of anyone

and to let out a scream like that wasn't good. I rushed over to him as fast as I could go,

thankful he was only a few feet away. I held him like I always did. The sadness and the

self hatred he was projecting ﬂew through me like I was dunked in a freezing cold.

Colder than me. I held my brother to me and rocked him. I always have since he told me

how he remembered his human mother rocking him when he was upset. So I took to

doing it. It seemed to help considerably. I asked Jasper to look at me, but he refused. I

knew that this was a bad cycle. Possibly one of his worst. There was no way that I could

get him out of this alone. Emmett went to call in our reinforcements. Mainly Peter and

Char, Jasper's brother and sister. Esme looked on terriﬁed for her son and then looked

at Carlisle. Carlisle was too busy chatting away with Eddie and Malice to notice his mate

in distress. That needed to change.

"Esme, come here." I almost ordered. I felt bad but now wasn't the time. She

came over slowly and then sat next to Jasper. She watched him ﬁght himself with tears

in her eyes. Edward looked over at us.

"Mother, why would you even think of going near some one as evil and

monstrous as Jasper." Edward sneered. I growled at him loudly, which jumped Esme. I

gave her a quick sorry and then looked back at Edward.

"Shut the fuck up pussy. He is twice the man you are. One more bad word out of

you and I'll fucking rip you to shreds." I hissed. Jasper whimpered, capturing my attention again and I resumed rocking him. Alice turned her nose up at her husband and ﬂounced out of the room, passing Emmett on the way back in.

"What did he say?" I asked, keeping my tone soft. Emmett rubbed his left cheek,

something he did when he was worried or stressed. That wasn't a good sign. Emmett

usually didn't worry or get stressed so it was rare to see him do that. I rubbed Jasper's

shoulder soothingly, whispering to him.

"We'll get though this Jazzy. You and me we gotta stick together. We're family." I

said. From there, Jasper, Emmett and I retreated to Jazz's study only going into the

living room when the others had left. Emmett went hunting for me and Jasper, bringing

us back containers by the dozen full of wildlife. He kept us fed while Jasper screamed

and cried. After just a few hours Carlisle, Alice and Edward were sick of it and dragged

Esme with them up to the Denali's house. So we had the house to ourselves. It was our

house with the feeling of sadness. On the beginning of day four, the door banged open.

Emmett rushed off to see who it was, when a voice rang out.

"Where is he? Where's Jasper?" I was shocked to hear the voice. Emmett must

have felt the same because we both whispered the same name.

"Bella."

**Ahhhh. Cliffy. But Bella found the Cullens... More specifically Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie... What do you thinks gonna happen? More to come soon. Please let me know what you think... **


	4. Chapter Three

**So first Charlie is to be hated and then Carlisle... Not to worry, everything will fall into place. **

**BPOV**

I had been living with Pete and Char for about three and a half months. We got a

land line for no apparent reason so I was shocked when I got home from school and

found a message on our answering machine. Even more so when I heard Emmett's

voice.

"Hey man, it's Emmett. Jasper's in real bad shape and we need you here ASAP.

He's in a cycle and Rosie can't get him out of this one. We need you. Hurry." Emmett's

voice scared me because I had never heard my brother bear so scared in my life. This

message was one of many. I tried calling Pete's emergency phone but nothing. He

didn't pick up. Char didn't either. I tried both about a million times each. Eventually I

gave up. I ran upstairs pack a few things in a bag and rushed off to the airport. Within

two hours I was on a plane bound for Alaska. In my seat, I sat thinking about what I was

doing. Rushing off to save a Cullen.

He isn't Edward. This is Jasper. Pull your big girl panties on Bella. I sighed loudly

disturbing a few sleeping passengers. I smiled apologetically and then nodded off

myself. When I woke up the plane was beginning it's decent. I got off the plane and got

my bag. I headed straight to the car rental place and got a vehicle to get me up the

mountain.

Thirty minutes later, I sat in the drivers seat of a Hummer headed off to a

secluded house in the mountains. It took me three hours to ﬁnd the house and when I

drove up, I noticed that Esme had out done this house compared to the one back in

Forks. This one was huge. I gaped at the house for a few more minutes before a long

and drawn out scream brought me back to reality. I rushed up to the front door and just

ﬂung it open, not bothering to knock. I started to walk forward and was stopped at the

sight of my big brother. He stared at me open mouthed.

"Where is he?" I demanded. "Where's Jasper?" Emmett, who was at a loss for

words, mumbled my name and then beckoned me through to the living room where

Rosalie was holding Jasper. She stared at me with wide eyes, but I ignored her. I

walked straight up to Jasper. I could feel all of the emotions he was projecting and

noticed it was taking a toll on Rosalie and Emmett to be here. I lifted my shield around

myself, closing off the ﬂow of negative emotions and then I spoke softly.

"Jasper? Can you hear me?" I asked. Rosalie glared at me. I ignored her still. I

leaned in a little closer letting my warmth reach him just a little. His sobs quieted just a

little. Not much but it was improvement. I remembered what Pete had said when he told

me about Jasper's cycles.

_"It's almost like he's a broke child on the inside. All he can do is cry. It breaks my _

_manly heart to hear my brother cry." Pete said in one of his deep thoughtful moments_.

"Jasper, it's Bella." I said my name in hope of recognition, but it didn't work. So I

put my hand on his shoulder. That seemed to make all the difference. His cries became

whimpers. His screaming had stopped all together. Rosalie looked at me in disbelief. I

looked at her with a small smile and then went back to Jasper. I moved a honey blonde

curl from his eyes and almost cried myself. His eyes were black and empty. He looked

as broken as he sounded. His eyes connected with mine and then there was a spark.

"Bella?" he croaked. I smiled at him. He looked at me sadly and then looked at

Rosalie.

"Rosie, why do I see Bella?" He asked. I looked at her slightly confused but

prepared for it. Peter mention he often didn't recognize others presence right away

when he was in a cycle. I probably wasn't helping keeping my shield up. So I put it down

and shoved all the good emotions I had at him. His eyes widened at he cleared his

throat of all traces of his crying.

"Bella. It's really you." He said a bit more clearly.

"Yes, it's me. In the ﬂesh." I smiled at him. He slowly detached himself from

Rosalie, unsure of letting her go. She was his anchor. She gave him a little nudge and

he let go fully. I opened my arms to him and he rushed into them. He hugged me back

tightly. I saw Emmett get a little sad.

"You're next." I mouthed at him and his frown quickly turned into a grin. Jasper

how ever had started apologizing to me the minute I was in his arms and hadn't

stopped. I understood why but it was unnecessary.

"Jasper stop. I can't forgive you." I started. Jasper's face fell.

"And why the hell not?" Rosalie snapped.

"Cause there's nothing to forgive and you would have known that if you had

fucking let me ﬁnish." I snapped right back. Rosalie looked at me slightly taken aback.

Jasper looked at me confused.

"What do you mean? I nearly killed you! I'm such a monster, I'm a killer. A

murderer." He wailed. I reached forward and grabbed Jasper by the jaw.

"Don't you dare call yourself such names. You are a good man Jasper. You told

me I was worth it and I believe you. Now it's you're turn. You are worth it. You are worth

a lot to Emmett and Rosalie and me. I never blamed you for what happened at my

birthday. You're an empath. Bloodlust is an emotion or a combination of emotions. You

felt the bloodlust of everyone else at that party and your own. You held your breath

when I got the paper cut. You were absolutely ﬁne until Doucheward threw me into the pile of glass plates." I said with conviction. I meant it to and to prove it I threw every

ounce of honesty and trust I had in me to him. He looked at me and his eyes welled up

again. But this time he had a smile on his face

"Thank you Bella." He said. Jasper wiped at his eyes for nonexistent tears.

Rosalie took an unneeded breath and turned to face me.

"Thank you. For helping my brother." Rosalie said. I shrugged. It wasn't a big

deal. But I had my own brother to hug now. I turned around and looked at Emmett. He

smiled at me and held his arms open. I ran and jumped right into them. I felt so at home

in my brothers arms. He suddenly laughed and spun me around in a circle and

squeezed me tight.

"Em. Human. Needs. Air." I gasped loudly. He let me go and then let out a

booming laugh. Rosalie looked at her mate shocked. Jasper did as well. Then Jasper

smiled and started laughing. It wasn't musical like Edward's but it was so much more

beautiful than his. It was a throaty tenor that ﬂowed like cream and honey.

"Jasper. You have such a beautiful laugh." I said out of the blue. Rosalie smiled

at her brother and nodded in agreement. I turned to all three of them. Jasper seemingly

back to his usual self still smiled. His real smile. I couldn't help what happened next and

yawned. Loudly. Jasper and Emmett laughed at me.

"Hey. Don't laugh at me. I jumped on a plane up here as soon as I heard and

those seats aren't made for sleepin'." I said sleepily. Jasper smiled at me apologetically.

"Sorry Darlin. Come on. I'll show ya to your room." he said and them motioned

me upstairs. I went back to the entry and grabbed my bag before following Jasper to the

second ﬂoor. It was a small guest room with an attached bathroom. I looked at Jasper

gratefully and walked over to the bed. Jasper leaned up against the doorway with his

arms crossed over his chest.

"I know you said that there was nothing to forgive, but I really am sorry." he said

softly. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his arm.

"I know Jasper." I whispered before I kissed him on the cheek. Electric tingles

sparked on my lips. I heard Jasper gasp but brushed it off and said goodnight.

**JPOV**

Never in a million years had I expected Bella Swan to ﬂy up and help me out of a

cycle. My question was how did she ﬁnd out? I pushed the question to the back of my

mind. I stood outside the guest room door I had just shown Bella to and stared at it like I

could see past it. My cheek still tingled from the electricity that sparked between us

when she had kissed my cheek. There was a slight tug in my heart to her room when I

walked down to the living room. I knew Alice and I were not mates but I had still loved

her. My heart started to tighten slightly the farther away from Bella I got. I sat trying to

watch television, but I got too uncomfortable and went up to my study to read. Once in

my room, which was right next to Bella's, the pain lessened considerable. My beast

however didn't settle.

_Take her, claim her_. It growled from the dark crevasses of my mind. I quieted

him and started thinking. Why did I want Bella? I admit she was beautiful, gorgeous

even. Her dark hair fell in thick gentle curls to her waist. Her big brown doe eyes held a

spark of life I had never seen before. The kiss from her had caused a stir in the pit of my

heart and soul. I felt alive, whole. Then it clicked. Everything fell into place. My

depression, sitting in my study staring out the window to the southeast. To Forks. To Bella. Why she was able to bring me out of my cycle. Why I wanted her. All of it

explained in four words.

"Bella is my mate." I said out loud to no one in particular, now knowing why my

chest hurt down in the living room. Rosalie and Emmett had gone out for a hunt and

other activities, leaving me with Bella. I sat in my chair when Emmett's phone went off

downstairs. I ran down and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jasper is that you?" Esme's voice ﬂoated into my ears. I smiled.

"Yeah it's me. I'm doing a lot better now." I said.

"Good. Where's Emmett?" Esme asked.

"He went out hunting with Rose. They're gonna be a while."

"Oh well then, I'll call back in a few, I'll see you soon... oh wait Alice wants to talk

to you." Esme said happily. She said a quick good bye and then my wife was on the

phone. I cringed thinking of Alice as my wife now. She was nothing compare to my

Bella.

"Oh Jazzy-poo. I'm so glad you feeling better. I need you to transfer money into

my account. I'm going shopping." She started. "I can't wait to get home. I'm going to

make you feel so good." I silently gagged. I only wanted Bella.

"I can't Alice. I'm busy. You're going to have to wait," I said and then paused I

heard an erratic heartbeat from upstairs knowing it was Bella.

"Alice I have to go, bye." and hung up. I threw Emmett's phone on the couch and

ﬂew upstairs. I bursted into Bella's room to ﬁnd her awake and crying. I rushed over to

her and drew her to me, wrapping my arms around her.

"Bella, Darlin. It's okay. It was just a bad dream." I shushed. It seemed to work

because she quieted down. She had curled up to me, buried her face in the crook of my

neck and wrapped her arms around me. Little Jasper started jumping for joy, until I

quieted him down. Bella wasn't ready for that yet. She calmed down and eventually fell

back asleep. I laid her under the covers and then slipped into my ofﬁce. In a locked

desk drawer, I pulled out a large manila envelope. Inside were divorce papers. I had

Jenks draw them up every now and again to keep them updated. I got them ready and

signed them. Now to wait for Alice to come home and sign them too. Around two in the

afternoon Bella got up and made her way downstairs. I followed her into the kitchen

very quietly.

"Hey Jasper." She said without turning around. I nearly jumped out of my skin

when I heard her. She turned around and laughed at my startled expression. I growled

playfully at her and she laughed a little more. So I couldn't resist and joined in. But not

without retribution. I reached out and pulled her to me and started tickling her. She let

out a shriek and a laugh and pushed at me.

"Okay okay I give." she shouted. I let her go. She smiled brightly at me with the

spark in her eyes. I smiled back at her with love seeping in to my emotions. My mate. I

would have her. We stood there for a few minutes until Rose and Emmett came into the

kitchen.

"Well well well. What do we have here? Rosie, I think our little Jazzy has taken a

shine to Bella." Emmett said. I growled at him, but Bella only walked up to

me a wrapped her arms around my neck.

"So Jazzy. Could you be a good southern boy and help lil ole me ﬁnd some

food?" She purred with a slight southern twang. I could feel myself grow hard just at the

sound of her voice. I was speechless. Emmett let out a laugh. The rest of the time ﬂew

by as we sat a chatted. Then the front door swung open.

"Jazzy-poo I'm home." I heard the high pitched whine from my soon to be ex

wife. Bella pulled a face at Alice's voice but straightened it out immediately. Bella was

sitting next to me on the couch when the rest of the family walked into the living room

and then paused.

"Bella?" They all exclaimed in unison. She ﬂashed a smile and then walked over

to Esme. Esme watched her unsure of what Bella would do, but relaxed as soon as

Bella grabbed her into a hug.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry we left. I'm ashamed of what happened." Esme sobbed

into Bella's arms. Bella, as the kind and caring person she is, took it all in stride and just

stood there holding Esme until her crying stopped. Carlisle was next. He didn't cry but

he held Bella tightly to him. She had been a daughter to them both and it had broken

their hearts to leave her. Alice and Edward looked on with scowls. Edward decided to

speak up at that point.

"Bella? What are you doing here? It's dangerous for you to be held by a

vampire." Edward said. We all looked at him like he was stupid. Oh wait he is. Bella how

ever snorted and ignored him.

"Seriously Edward? I'm hugging Carlisle. The vampire doctor. Do you honestly

think he would hurt me?" Bella said ﬂashing a smile at the vampire she was being held

by.

"Isabella. Let go of them and come to me. They could hurt you." Eddie insisted. I

could feel Bella's anger bubbling. She was trying to keep it under control but it wasn't

working out so well.

"Edward you are a fucking hypocrite. You're a vampire. You have already hurt

me. In case my human memory is incorrect, didn't you leave me in the middle of the

woods after telling me I was a worthless toy that you didn't want to play with anymore."

After she spoke there was a large growl that came from both Emmett and I. Emmett

narrowed his eyes at Eddie and he started clenching his hands into ﬁsts.

"You did what?" he said in a deadly calm voice. Carlisle looked at Edward

incredulously. His golden boy was no longer made of gold, only iron pyrite. A fake. We

had all heard a story of how Bella had broken up with him and had asked him to keep

his family away from her. Edward looked deﬁantly at everyone.

"No I didn't and even if I did you have no way to prove it." He challenged. I felt

smugness from Bella as she smirked.

"Oh should I call Sam Uley? He found me out there dying of hypothermia. Or how

about that note you forged for Charlie saying I was in the woods with you?" Bella stated

all while staring my brother down. Alice tried to help her brother out.

"What are you talking about Bella? Edward was crushed to leave you. We all

were." Alice said in fake sadness.

"Oh really? So you are denying knowing how Edward was going to break up with

me? You didn't actually convince him to leave me that way?" Bella spoke so innocently

and yet it was so devious. Edward sighed. He knew he had been beaten. Bella one,

Edward zero. Edward growled at me.

"You're right Bella. I shouldn't have left you in such away, but it was the only way.

But now you're here and we can be together again." Edward said ﬂashing a grin at

Bella. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't think so." She snapped. Edward snarled.

"Yes you will. Alice has seen it." Bella turned on Edward quickly when the words

left his mouth.

"Do not think that I will fall for you dazzling me into what you want. I am a person

not a doll. Besides, I just recently met my mate." She snapped. My heart sank at the

mention of this. Then I just became a possessive motherfucker. No one was to touch my

mate but me. Bella looked at me and push as much peace and calmness my way as

she could. That's when Edward growled.

"Who is he?" Edward hissed. Bella laughed and then got a dreamy look in her

brown eyes.

"Oh poor Eddie. Jealous much?" she chimed mockingly, but then she turn plain

menacing. "Don't get any ideas Edward. My mate is as strong as he is handsome. He

fought in the Southern Vampire wars. In fact he's just deadly" Bella watched Edward

with an evil glint in her eyes and a smirk on her full and pouty lips. I looked over at Alice

to see her frantically searching for a vision, but by the look on her face she wasn't

ﬁnding one.

"No," Alice pipped up. "I haven't seen you meet your mate. I would have seen it

happen." Bella let out a laugh.

"Right" Bella dragged out sarcastically. "You do realize somethings just happen,

no decision needed." Alice huffed and turned away. Edward stepped in at this point.

"Bella, what are you talking about? I'm your mate." Edward tried. Bella didn't like

it. She walked over to Edward with a glare and her hands on her hips.

"I am not your mate. I'm your singer." Bella said angrily. Eddie was taking his life

in his hands. I stood ready to defend her if Edward lost control. Thankfully Carlisle

stepped in at this point.

"Edward, Alice. Why don't you go take a walk okay? Just cool down." Carlisle

said always the peacemaker. Both sighed and walked out the front door. Carlisle then

looked at Bella happily and said something that shocked us all.

"About time someone brought those two down a peg." Carlisle murmured before

kissing Bella on the head and walking to his study. Esme did the same and followed

Carlisle out of the room. I looked at Bella who was smiling. Happiness and pride being

her most dominant emotion. I couldn't help but smile with her. But I had to ask her.

"Bella, who is your mate?" I asked shyly. Bella chuckled and shook her head at

me.

"I'm surprised you even have to ask." she said. I stared at her with hope.

"You mean, you knew? But how?" I stuttered.

"I felt it when you ﬁgured it out and I may have gotten told by an outside source."

she admitted. I smiled. I didn't care who it was, Bella was mine. I want to kiss her. Bella

seemed to read my mind at that point.

" Well? Come here cowboy and give your mate some sugar." She purred in that

slight southern twang that I was ﬁnding extremely sexy at this point. I was frozen in my

spot behind the love seat. But Bella came to me. She kneeled on the cushions facing

the back and grabbed my collar yanking me to her. I moved willingly. Her soft warm lips found themselves on my own with in a heartbeat. The spark of mates was there while

we kissed and it only fueled me on. I grabbed her and pulled her as close to me as

possible, our lips still connected. Unexpectedly Emmett fake coughed at us. Bella rolled

her eyes and then turned to the big vampire.

"Yes Emmett?" She asked annoyed. She just glared at Emmett. The poor guy

looked uncomfortable, shifting under Bella's glare.

"It's kind of gross watching you two do that." Emmett said. Bella gave him a dirty

look.

"Well it's not like I'm having sex with him. If you don't want to watch go have a

make out session with Rosalie." Bella said. I laughed and excused myself to make a

phone call. I stepped outside and pulled my phone from my pocket. Who knew that

Bella was such a spitﬁre. Huh. On the other hand she's still quiet when she wants to be.

This Bella though is much more interesting and fun. My phone rang in my hand.

"Hello?" I answered.

"What's up fucker." I knew that voice. That annoying devious know-it-all voice and

the face it came from.

"What do you want Peter." I wasn't in the mood to play games. The man got on

my nerves more often than not. But he was useful and my brother.

"Not much Major. Just for you and Bells to come for a visit." Peter said.

"Why Bella?" I asked.

"Cause if you leave her there, Eddie-kins and mayor-ette of munchkin-ville are

gonna try and force her to get back with the penny head fucker." stupid fucking know-it-

all. I just wanted time to woo Bella ﬁrst, then bring her home. But then again, there was

something off.

"Petey what did you do this time?" I sighed at the stupidity created by my own

venom. Peter gulped and started stuttering, fumbling over his words. Oh no. This isn't

good. Peter only ever stutters when he pisses of me or worse his mate Charlotte. Now

I'm not mad at him so that left one option.

"How pissed is she?" I sighed again.

"Very. Major I need you here."

"PETER WHITLOCK. GET BACK IN HERE NOW!" I heard Charlotte in the

background and then footsteps. Peter screamed.

"Who the hell is this?" Charlotte was on the phone now. I gulped. Now I know I

shouldn't be scared being the God of War and all, but dammit, Charlotte is scary.

"Howdy Char." I stammered. Damn Peter. The man's got me scared of her. I hear

footsteps behind me and look to see Bella standing as the door. She smiles at me and

then sat down next to me on the porch.

"Jasper? How are ya Sugar?" Her voice went soft and her tone caring. I

chuckled. Only Peter.

"I'm ﬁne Char. How ya doin'" I was being the polite southern gentleman my

mama raised me to be. I'll admit I was laying it on thick, but it was worth the sweet Char.

Bella scooted closer to me and wiggled herself under my arm and into my side. I don't

know how she did it, but shit, I wasn't complaining. I pulled Bella closer and continued

chatting with Char for a bit, when suddenly my phone disappeared. Bella had taken my

phone and placed it by her ear.

"Hiya Char." Bella said.

"Well hey Babygirl. What's up?" Char answered back. What the fuck? Since

when did Char and Bella get comfy with each other? I stared at her open mouthed. She

grinned at me, all while taking her hand and closing my mouth for me.

"Close your mouth cowboy, you're gonna catch ﬂies." Bella said and then went

back to chatting with Char. I was still in shock ﬁnding out about Bella knowing my know-

it-all shit for brains brother and his mate. I wasn't really listening to their conversation

since I was wrapped up in my own thoughts but I snapped out of it when I heard Bella

laughing.

"So how did copper head take you having a mate." I heard Char ask. Bella let out

another twinkling laugh. I smiled at her and then placed a kiss on her temple. She

leaned into me.

"The delusional shit still thinks he's my mate." Bella said. Char's laugh ﬂoated out

from the receiver. That was when Edward growled.

**Ahhh. Chapter three done and yet another cliffy. So Carlisle isn't so hated anymore right? Edward and Alice are though... Ohhh and Peter is gonna get it.. R&R please and see you next chapter. Laciekat16 :3**


	5. Chapter Four

**So this is chapter four and to be completely honest I have no idea what's going to happen. I'm just pantsing it... So here you go.**

**CPOV**

I was very happy to see my youngest daughter once again. I could also tell that

my mate was happy about it as well. When Bella ran up and hugged her I could feel the

happiness my wife felt. We stayed up stairs for about an hour and a half before we went

back down to ﬁnd Edward growling at Bella and Jasper. I could ﬁnally see it. How

spoiled Edward was because of me and how I had shielded myself from from all the bad

in him. I grew angry at myself. I had caused this and I did it with Alice as well. I watched

as Bella gave Edward a glare and then walked away to continue her conversation in

private. Jasper growled back at Edward crouching in front of the door. Alice decided to

speak up at this point.

"Jasper, quit being such an animal. You can't interfere with Edward and Bella's

business. If Edward wants to be with his mate let him." Alice snapped. Jaspers growls

increased in volume and severity at the words Edward and mate. It sparked in me. Bella

was Jasper's mate. Not Edward's. I was slightly worried because of what happened at

the party, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. Bella had come back at this point with

Jasper's phone in her hand. She stared at Alice with anger in her brown eyes. Edward

saw Bella and walked towards her.

"Don't take another step Edward." Bella warned. Edward just ignored her and

walked forward again. Then he just stopped. Something like an invisible wall had

stretched itself in front of Bella. Edward snarled at the air and tried again to reach my

youngest daughter. She stared him down, well she glared at him. I noticed Jasper

edging his way in between his mate and his brother. I knew how this would turn out.

Jasper will pick Bella. It will always be Bella.

I could feel the air shift when wheels turned up our driveway and I knew the car

too. It was the Denalis coming for a visit. Four doors shut and ﬁve sets of footsteps

made their way towards the door. I walked towards the front door and opened it up for

our guests.

"Carlisle, how are you old friend?" Eleazar asked me as he passed by to greet

my mate. His mate Carmen walked in and smiled at me then passed on to Esme as

well. I noticed the new addition. Laurent, with newly golden eyes, stood very close to Irina. He looked at me with a small smile and then walked in with Irina. The pair entered

the living room and then walked over to Bella automatically when they saw her.

"Hello Bella." Laurent said with a smile. Irina smiled as well and gave Bella a hug

which she returned with a huge smile. Kate walked over and hugged Bella as well,

followed by Eleazar and Carmen. I stood there shocked but I could see that I wasn't the

only one. Edward growled and tried to get to Bella again, but was stopped again by an

invisible force. Eleazar laughed heartily.

"Well done Bella. I see you've been practicing." Eleazar said happily. Jasper

looked at Bella with amazement and pride in his features.

"Thanks Eleazar. Pete makes a great test dummy." Bella said. Jasper looked at

his mate surprised.

"Pete?" Jasper asked slightly confused. Bella nodded. It didn't help Jasper at all

with who Pete was.

"Oh you know, your know it all mind fucker of a brother." Bella said. Esme

opened her mouth to say something about Bella's language when Edward cut her off.

"Bella you shouldn't use such vulgar language." Edward stated. Bella ﬂipped him

the bird which made Emmett let out a booming laugh. Even Rosalie smiled at Bella's

new attitude.

"Way to go sissy. Give it to him." Emmett shouted loudly with a large smile on his

face. It didn't go unnoticed by my wife as she smiled at Emmett's happiness. I couldn't

help the smile either at the happiness four of my children were feeling. Edward and

Alice growled again and I noticed Edward's eyes darkening even more.

"Edward, Alice why don't you come with me and Esme on a hunt." I suggested

ﬁrmly, implying that it wasn't an option. They nodded and I turned to my other vampire

children. Rosalie shook her head and then walked with Kate and Irina to talk about cars

or something.

"I would like to come with you if you wouldn't mind my intrusion." Laurent piped in

quietly. I shook my head.

"Not at all." I said "Jasper? Emmett?"

"I went yesterday." Emmett said. I nodded and turned to Jasper.

"I'll stay here with Bella." Jasper stated. Bella wouldn't have any of it though.

"I don't think so Jasper. You need to hunt." Bella said while making a shooing

motion with her hands.

"But Bella..." Jasper whined.

"No buts Major, your eyes are almost black. Go or I'll make you." My youngest

threatened. Jasper took one look at the glare in his mate's eyes and then bolted

towards the door. Our large hunting party made our way out of the house and into the

forest.

**BPOV**

I was kind of happy that the Denalis were here, but I was still rattled by Char's

words. "_We should have been there_." I knew that Char was pissed at Peter for not

answering the phone when I called and that she felt like shit because she didn't answer

hers. I knew that they wanted to come up here and apologize to Jasper personally.

Jasper. My Jasper. I was so happy when he ﬁgured out that I knew. I had gotten help

obviously, but still. He was my mate not the fucking pixie bitch's. I looked at Emmett and

got a devious look on my face. Emmett saw it and grinned back.

"Gaming marathon?" he asked.

"Fuck yeah." I said and the two of us got started. Rosalie shook her head but

smiled. She started chatting with the remaining Denalis in the house. I made myself a

pot of coffee and Emmett and I started playing.

"Love, what are you doing?" Edward's voice was seriously getting to me and not

in the good way. More in the way that I wanted to rip his vocal cords out and use them

to skip rope with. Anything to get him to stop talking. Apparently Emmett and I had lost

track of time.

"Playing Halo with Emmett." I answered nonchalantly, not looking up from the

screen. We had been playing since yesterday afternoon and all through the night while

the family was out hunting. I didn't care. I was on a caffeine kick from nine shots of

espresso and twelve red bulls. I was on a fucking kick and I didn't give a shit.

"How long have you been playing?" Edward asked.

"Uhh since you all left," I answered then turned back to the game. "Come on,

COME ON. Get back here Emmett. Dude I'm under attack help me out. Emmett!

EMMETT! No no no NO! Dammit." Emmett laughed at me as my character died. I

glared at him. Edward stuck his nose in the air and pranced over to me.

"Isabella, you are acting very unladylike. This is not proper and you need to go to

bed. You have to sleep. Why don't you go upstairs and get ready and I'll come up to put

you to bed." Edward was serious when he said this. I was furious. I looked at the man I

used to love and swore.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?," I was seething. "I don't need you Edward

and I sure as hell don't want you. I'm only here because Jasper needed my help. What

right do you have to come in here and tell me what to do! I can do whatever I want,

whenever I want." I was screaming at this point.

"You need me to guide you. You are to become my wife and therefore a proper

housewife. Alice saw it in her visions. First things ﬁrst, your language in appalling. It is

unladylike to swear. Second is you need to learn to follow orders. I told you to go

upstairs and get ready for bed." At this point Emmett and Jasper had started to ﬂank me

and Rosalie and Esme watched from the corner with interest along with Carlisle and the

Denalis. I looked from Alice who was watching smugly, to Edward who was glaring at

me expecting me to bend to his will, to Carlisle who gave me a look as to say don't hurt

him... much and back to Edward.

"No." I said strangely calm. I stared back at Edward not standing down. If I could

break Peter this way then I easily make Edward see my way.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Edward started.

"Whitlock." I said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"Isabella Marie Whitlock. I'm a Whitlock." I stated with conviction. I could feel Jasper's pride and smugness permit the room. If I turned around his grin would reach past his ears. Edward grimaced and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Love, if you're going to be with me you need to keep up with me. First getting rid

of that ridiculous name." Edward said. I boiled with angry.

"First of all Edward. I don't want to be with you. I hate you. Second, Whitlock isn't

a ridiculous name. It's mine. Given to me by people I love. You can take you little

dreams and shove them up your ass along side your head. This is the twenty-ﬁrst century not the 1920s. Women are independent and make their own decisions and

such. So shut the fuck up." I was on a tyrant by now. Edward was shaking with anger.

Jasper saw this and pulled me behind him. I watched with interest from behind Jasper.

Emmett moved next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. I didn't

really notice Emmett. I was too busy watching Jasper. The primal rage was really sexy

on him and I was turned on. But then again this wasn't Jasper. This was the Major.

"Who do you think ya are orderin' her around boy?" the Major growled.

**MPOV (Major)**

I was going to rip this piece of shit to shreds for talking to my mate like that. She

was mine and deserved to be treated with respect. I watched as the pussy quaked with

fear. Everyone in the room understood that I demanded respect. Well almost everyone.

"Jazzy-poo, quit growling like that. you sound like a deranged animal." my soon

to be ex wife whined. I was about to react when I felt her rage. My mate was absolutely

pissed. Edward and I both turned to see Bella glaring at Alice. All of a sudden, Alice was

picked up by an invisible force and thrown against the wall. Bella got right up in her face

at that point.

"How dare you insult my mate the Major like that." Bella growled with the

southern twang. I felt myself get rock hard at that. But Alice then shrieked.

"How can my Jazzy be your mate? He's my mate." Alice shrieked like a banshee.

Bella just smiled though. Quite evilly I might add and I loved it. She stalked toward Alice like a predetor stalks its pray. Carlisle started to move toward Bella when Eleazar held him back. Carmen was doing the same with Esme and Rosalie with Emmett. But Bella wasn't paying attention. She was soley focused on Alice who was starting to look very scared.

"Don't you dare question the fact that Jasper is my mate. He is now and forever will be mine. Got it Alice?" Bella said darkly. She was being very dominent and my beast was loving it but hating it at the same time.

"Jasper is mine you little slut. My husband. My ma... AHHHHH" Alice shrieked. Bella stood in front of her playing with one of Alice's pinkies, simply rolling it back and forth between her palms. Edward looked on with disgust before making any effort toward helping Alice.

"Isabella," Edward said sternly. "You need to release Alice this instant. You are acting like an animal." Bella's icy glare turned toward Edward. Eleazar and Carmen shook their heads as they looked on the scene before them.

"Edward, I wouldn't make her angry. She can be very cruel when she's angry." Laurent tried to warn. Even Kate, Irina and Tanya all murmured their agreement. But still the boy wonder didn't listen.

"Don't tell me how to handle my own mate. She will learn her place." Edward said defiently.

"My place Edward?" Bella questioned. "I already know my place. You however need a reminder." and with that Edward was thrown into the air and place up on the wall along side Alice. Bella turned around and looked at me.

"Major? Would you like to teach Edward his lesson?" she asked me. I could feel the grin spreading across my face.

"Yes I would Darlin'." and I lunged at the pair on the wall.

**Dun dun dahhhhh. Ooh cliffy. Sooo how do you think Jasper or rather the Major is going to react? What about his beast and the confliction on Bella's dominence. Well I guess you'll just have to wait. Laciekat16 :3**


End file.
